


Film Me

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny's habit of filming everything is cause of all this, side jaedo, side markhyuck as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Johnny’s hobby as a photographer and vlogger has allowed him to capture some rather interesting things. When his camera ‘accidentally’ filmed a shot of Taeyong in a not so innocent manner, that’s when things start becoming very, very haywire.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	Film Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started with Haechan saying Johnny filmed him exercising shirtless. I don't know how this happened but it did.

“JOHNNY HYUNG!!!!!”

“Oh no.” Taeyong could feel his migraine returning as he closed the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table with an ice cream cone in his hand. He had just returned from a grueling recording session and was looking forward to a break when Donghyuck started screaming.

“DELETE THAT FOOTAGE HYUUUUNGGGG!!!” the youngest 127 member whined.

“Over my dead body!” Johnny snapped in retaliation.

“TAEYONG HYUNG!!” Donghyuck called for help.

_Maybe if I closed my eyes, the screaming will stop._ Taeyong closed his eyes to breathe.

“TAEYONG HYUUUUUUUUUNNNGGGGG!!!”

_Fuck it._ Taeyong got up and walked to Donghyuck and Johnny’s shared room. He opened the door and found Donghyuck in only his boxers, wrestling Johnny for his phone that was high up in the air. Johnny was practically laughing at him while Donghyuck whined and tried to jump to reach his phone.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked. He really didn’t want to know but unfortunately it was in the job description as leader.

“Hyung took a video of me exercising in my underwear!!” Donghyuck whined. “Tell him to delete it!”

“I’m not going to send it to anyone!” Johnny pushed the youngest member onto the bed, where he flailed around dramatically. “It’s just for fun!”

“Hyung if anyone else sees this I swear to God I will kill you in your sleep.” Donghyuck glared at him.

“Oh please, no one is going to be interested in your shirtless workout,” Johnny rolled his eyes, but then he turned to him and smirked. “Unless….”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened in panicked as he tried to attack Johnny again. “No no no no no no no not him…”

“Let’s see, how do I craft this text? Hey Mark Lee…” Johnny teased but not before Donghyuck grabbed his arm to pull him back.

“HYUUUUNGGGGG!!!”

“Please be nice to the boy.” Taeyong sighed, shooting daggers at Johnny with his gaze. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“I know, I’m just teasing him.” Johnny laughed to reassure him. “Okay okay, get off me Donghyuck!!”

Taeyong closed the door and walked back to his room with the ice cream cone. In about 5 minutes, the noise will be over. He doesn’t really care if Donghyuck tears his hair out, all he wants is the sleep he was deprived of.

**********************

Johnny watched the video clip of Donghyuck exercising in his underwear and silently laughed to himself. He won’t send it to anyone else, he wasn’t that big of an asshole (maybe one day if Donghyuck was really getting on his nerves), but that doesn’t mean he can’t watch it for his own amusement.

Johnny has always been interested in photography and videography as a child, and luckily his newfound career has helped him spend more time with his passion. He has a lovely collection of cameras and a pretty successful vlog series called JCC, something that he has put a lot of time and effort in. He just wanted to make it his mission to record everything if possible so that one day when he was old and retired, he could look back on this and relive his memories.

Unfortunately (for the other members) Johnny’s filming habits have become a little annoying. Johnny whips out his phone to film all sorts of moments. That time Yuta was drunk and singing anime rock songs in the kitchen. Jaehyun and Taeyong’s water and ice cube prank. Doyoung’s sleep talking habits. Mark’s failed ramen. Taeil’s workout. Jungwoo snipping his toenails, and most recently Donghyuck exercising shirtless. To him, these were treasured momentos of the time spent with people he loved most, but to the rest of the boys, it was like a full-time paparazzi in the house.

Johnny copied the clip into an encrypted hard drive filled with folders with ambiguous titles like “WayV’s Antics”, “Random Dream Moments”, “Weird Mark”, and “Jaedo’s Wedding”. They didn’t actually get married but Johnny has all sorts of clips of Jaehyun and Doyoung flirting, arguing, kissing, playing around. His prized clip was the one where he walked in on them wrapped in each other’s arms, curled up in Doyoung’s bed and sleeping soundly. He made sure to film the clothes on the floor and the condom wrapper on the bedside table. When Doyoung and Jaehyun do get married, he would compile the clips and make a nice video for them to celebrate. Johnny is just preparing 10 years in advance.

There was another folder he was very proud of. It was a folder named “Taeyong”. Inside was filled with just pictures and videos of Taeyong. Some of them dated back to when they first met in 2013 while they were trainees. Taeyong was a shy kid when he first came into SM. He wasn’t very confident and he hesitated to talk to anyone. People didn’t dare talk to him either because of Taeyong’s resting bitch face and powerful gaze, so many people, including Mark (who is practically his own son) were actually afraid of him.

That didn’t deter Johnny. After one of the dance practices, Johnny asked Taeyong to join him for lunch, and it was one of the best decisions he has ever made. Taeyong slowly began opening up to him and the two of them became best friends. He was the only trainee invited to Taeyong’s sister’s wedding and the only one who showed up at Taeyong’s graduation. Taeyong was Johnny’s ride or die, and no one was happier than he was when SM announced that Johnny would join 127 in 2015.

He has some random photos of Taeyong sleeping, eating, making silly faces or even just sitting there with a blank expression while listening to music. He has clips of Taeyong cooking, dancing, singing, snoring loudly in the van. He picked out one of the clips and smiled immediately. It was a clip of drunk Taeyong after a dinner party, his pink face hiding behind his sleeves while he made kissy faces at the camera.

“Taeyongie wants a kissy!!” Taeyong cooed, his face was so red and his words were slurring as he posed for Johnny’s camera. He clutched onto Taeil next to him and tried to kiss him as the elder moved his face away from him. Everyone was laughing at him but Taeyong was too drunk to care.

If anyone found Johnny’s personal collection of Taeyong, he would be absolutely mortified. They would immediately question if he was secretly in love with his best friend of 7 years and the leader of his own group, which is why the collection is encrypted. No one must know about this hard drive (and his feelings), especially Taeyong. 

Johnny put his Macbook away and packed his hard drive away in his secret spot. Donghyuck left the dorm to visit NCT Dream and Johnny was about to run down to the nearest coffee shop to pick up something to eat. He grabbed his trusty phone and walked past Taeyong’s room.

_Maybe I should ask him if he wants anything._

Johnny knocked on his door carefully. Taeyong should still be taking a nap. He opened the door and found Taeyong sleeping on the bed, completely knocked out.

_He’s so beautiful. Be still my heart._

Johnny took out his phone to take a couple of pictures of Taeyong. He has been experimenting with black and white photography and a still subject like this would be nice for his portfolio. Taeyong’s blanket had fallen down on the floor, so with one hand holding his phone he reached to pick up the blanket with the other hand.

“Johnny…”

“Tae?” Johnny whispered quietly as he turned around. “Are you awake?”

“Johnny…” Taeyong turned but his eyes weren’t open. That was funny. Johnny doesn’t recall Taeyong sleep talking.

“Taeyong?” he tried again.

“Johnny…ah…” Taeyong let out a little moan, tossing and turning in his bed as his shirt rose up a little. He let out some more soft moans and it wasn’t until Johnny’s eyes shifted down did he realize what was causing the moans.

“Jo…ah…” Taeyong moaned a little louder. Johnny felt a funny feeling in his groin. The noises from Taeyong were beginning to sound less and less like innocent sleep talking. Just then, as his eyes pandered down, he could see the outline of a hard muscle in Taeyong’s sweatpants. Johnny’s lips ran dry and his heart started to race.

_Is…is Taeyong having a wet dream? About me?_

Taeyong turned to his side, finding a pillow to pull between his legs. He let out a soft sigh and his hips started humping against the pillow. Johnny felt like he was whacked in the head with a meat hammer. Is he really standing there watching his best friend, soulmate, leader, partner, crush have a wet dream about him and humping his own pillow in his sleep?

“Fuck…” Taeyong let out a soft curse, his hips slowing down. His dream must be coming to an end as there were no more sounds coming out from his lips. Johnny finally remembered to stop the recording and he tip-toed out of Taeyong’s room. He ran back to his own room and gripped his chest, feeling his heart on the edge of bursting.

_I just filmed Taeyong having a wet dream about me. Fuck._

Johnny looked down at the front of his pants and groaned. His hunger for something to eat has just been replaced with _something_ , and he has the perfect thing in his phone to help him get off.

_Ah well. Wouldn’t be the first time anyways._

**********************

Johnny felt like he did a pretty good job pretending nothing happened. Taeyong had no idea Johnny saw him having a wet dream and Johnny didn’t say a word to anybody about it for 3 whole days. Jaehyun however thinks his best friend is doing a shitty job.

“Dude, what is up with you?” Jaehyun pulled him by the elbow after he noticed Johnny acting weird during rehearsals for Music Bank. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Oh nothing.” Johnny lied. “Just tired.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “You have been acting rather strangely lately.”

“Have I?” Johnny’s heart started to race anxiously. He turned to look at Taeyong who was busy monitoring their last rehearsal.

“Taeyong is going to catch you slipping. He saw that, I saw that, everybody saw that.”

“Shit.” Johnny gulped. “Sorry, I won’t do it next time.”

“Dude, I’m your best friend.” Jaehyun sighed. “You can talk to me about anything. Are you sure everything is alright?”

Johnny bit his lip. He checked his surroundings and pulled Jaehyun in to whisper what had happened a few days ago. Jaehyun looked so shocked his usually fair face turned even whiter. “No way.”

“Way.” Johnny nodded. “I haven’t been… functioning normally since then. Especially around Taeyong. I can’t look at him now without thinking of that clip.”

“I knew it.” Jaehyun sighed. “It’s always a dick problem.”

“JOHNNY!!!” Taeyong called from the other side of the stage, his arms crossed and looking rather annoyed.

“You’re on your own bro.” Jaehyun tapped his shoulder. “Good luck.”

“Seriously?” Taeyong glared at him. “You messed up three times this rehearsal. Three times.”

“I know Taeyong,” Johnny sighed, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“This has never happened before. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Johnny turned to look somewhere else. He couldn’t look at Taeyong without his face flaring it up in embarrassment, guilt and maybe even a tinge of sexual attraction.

“Hey,” Taeyong reached to cup his chin and tipped his head towards him, “You know you can come to me for anything right?”

“Yeah.” Johnny mustered the courage to look at Taeyong. Taeyong let him go and sighed deeply.

“One last rehearsal.” Taeyong said. “Let’s go.”

Johnny hung his head in shame for a few seconds more as he tried to pull himself together. Maybe he should confront Taeyong about this. Maybe he should have just confessed his feelings for him. It’s obvious that Taeyong feels the same, so this shouldn’t be too difficult. He put his thoughts aside and focused on the dance. He can come to grips with his feelings later.

**********************

“FUCK YES!!!!” Yuta burst into the dorms loudly, holding the Music Bank trophy in his hand. “WE FUCKING DID IT!!!”

“I can’t believe it,” Mark gave him a loud high five. “This was one of the most competitive comebacks we have ever had.”

“And yet we pulled through, or rather our fans did.” Taeil beamed proudly.

“I think it’s time to celebrate.” Jaehyun beamed. “We still have pork belly on our floor, anyone up for a pork belly supper?”

“I’ll go!” Doyoung chimed.

“Me too!” Donghyuck beamed.

“You guys go ahead.” Johnny laughed. “I’ll take a shower first and meet you all upstairs.”

“Me too.” Taeyong said. “Go ahead, start without us.”

The rest of the members nodded and happily followed the 10th floor members to their own pork belly party. Taeyong darted into his room and handed Johnny his camera. “Wait, you left this in my room.”

“Oh?” Johnny was surprised as he took the camera back. “I don’t remember leaving it in your room.”

“You didn’t?” Taeyong made a face. “Oh well I found it in my room anyways.”

“Thanks.” Johnny went back inside his room and racked his brain. He couldn’t remember using this camera at all, not for the past couple of days. He didn’t even notice it was missing either, so how did it end up in Taeyong’s room?

He turned it on and tried to check it’s footage. It showed that it recorded something last night around 1am. He pressed play and it was a footage of Taeyong’s room, taken from the view of his computer table.

Taeyong walked inside the room, not looking at the camera. He sat down at his PC, fresh faced and all washed up. He was busy clicking around on his PC. Johnny fast-forwarded the video, still confused as to why Taeyong recorded himself using this camera if all he was doing was playing games.

Then Johnny stopped at a particular moment. Taeyong looked into the camera lenses, like he was trying to make sure it was filming. He clicked his mouse and sat back in his chair. Johnny could hardly hear the conversation from the video his PC was playing. It was in Japanese and his Japanese was as bad as Mark’s cooking skills.

Then, his ears perked up at some rather strange noises. There were huffs and groans in the background, and the sound of a woman moaning sensually. Taeyong bit his lip and stuck a hand under his shirt. _Holy shit. He’s watching hentai._

The moaning sounds were getting louder and more desperate. Taeyong tipped his head back as he lifted his shirt up, exposing his milky shin. His left hand ran up to rub his left nipple while his right hand sunk into the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down. Taeyong then grabbed the camera to film the sight of his hard cock, red at the tip and dripping with pre-cum. Taeyong’s eyes were trained on the screen, left hand rubbing his nipples while the right hand stroked his aching member, smearing pre-cum all over it. Taeyong’s eyes slowly drifted to the view of the camera. Oh he knew he was being filmed, and he was enjoying it.

Taeyong closed his eyes as he focused on pleasuring himself. He moved from his left nipple to his right, back arching as he worked himself to a climax. His mouth hung open as he moaned softly while his right hand pulsed up and down, the veins on his arm matching the veins on his hard member. After a few more seconds, Taeyong reached for the camera and pulled it closer to him.

“Come here and finish it for me.” He said. And that was it, the recording was over.

Johnny stormed out of his room in lighting speed and dashed into Taeyong’s room. He didn’t even bother knocking as he found Taeyong sitting on the bed, smiling widely at him.

“Taeyong…”

“I was wondering when you would get here.” Taeyong grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He smashed his lips against his and Johnny almost fumbled onto the bed. Taeyong tasted like coffee and cherries, the two things he ate after they left Music Bank. Johnny’s brain was about to short-circuit. Was this really happening? Was Taeyong really kissing him? Is this a dream?

“Johnny…” Taeyong moaned a little, deepening the kiss and this time, it seemed to snap Johnny out of his daze. His arms wrapped around his slim waist as he pulled him close. He could feel his hard crotch rubbing against his through the material of their jeans. Johnny shifted so that he was sitting on the bed and Taeyong was straddling him.

“Taeyong…” Johnny mumbled when they parted for air. “How did you…”

“Donghyuck told me he heard noises from your bathroom.” Taeyong said, reaching to unbutton Johnny’s top. “I put two and two together.”

“How long did you know about this?”

“I wasn’t sure if you liked me, but I liked you.” Taeyong said, helping him get rid of his shirt and running his hands down his sculpted chest. “But after that day, I knew you did. You didn’t say anything, so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“So you decided to film yourself jerking off for me?” Johnny smirked, taking Taeyong’s shirt off. “What were you expecting from that?”

“Either you would jerk yourself off or come here and fuck me.” Taeyong grinded their hips together, mouth wide open as he panted. “I knew you would make the right decision.”

“Fuck,” Johnny groaned, his jeans now becoming painfully tight and restrictive. “You’ve got a camera kink.”

“Stop talking and take your pants off.” Taeyong shushed him. “The boys will wonder where we are.”

Johnny quickly pulled out his belt and removed his jeans and underwear. Taeyong removed all of his clothing and climbed onto the bed, clamoring for Johnny to kiss and touch him. Johnny tipped him back onto the bed gently, admiring his smaller frame underneath him. He has dreamt about this, but to see it in person is a whole different experience.

“Shit…” Taeyong gasped when he felt one of Johnny’s long fingers circling around his entrance.

“Lube?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong reached for something under his pillow and drew out a small lube bottle. Johnny chuckled as he coated his second and third finger with the liquid.

“Lube under your pillow? What are we, teenagers?”

“Says the one who jerks himself off to clips of me moaning in my sleep.” Taeyong scoffed. He watched as Johnny lubed a third finger and stopped him. “Wait, do we…”

“Trust me babe,” Johnny circled a finger around his entrance as slowly prodded the first knuckle in. “It’s better this way.”

“But I…ah fuck…” Taeyong’s back arched off the bed as Johnny slipped a second finger in, slowly prying and twisting him open. He made a scissors motion to open him up more. Taeyong’s cock was resting on his abs, red and desperate for attention. Taeyong’s nails dug into Johnny’s strong shoulders. He could swear he has never felt so full before, and it was only three of Johnny’s fingers.

“Shit babe look at you,” Johnny leaned down to press kisses against his chest. “You look so beautiful like this. Fuck I wish I could film this.”

“Johnny… faster…” Taeyong grinded his hips to meet Johnny’s fingers, one hand reaching down to stroke his own cock for some relief. Johnny’s fingers angled slightly different and it hit a bundle of nerves Taeyong didn’t even know existed. He jerked at the sensation of electricity pulsing throughout his body and the feeling of sheer ecstasy washed over him.

“There?” Johnny teased. “Do you want more?”

“Fuck, do it again please.” Taeyong pleaded, his beautiful eyes widen slightly. “Please please please make me come…”

“Not yet,” Johnny withdrew his fingers and Taeyong cursed, his hole clenching and unclenching at the feeling of emptiness. “Let me feel more of you babe.”

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny… fuck…” Taeyong’s head tipped back as he sunk his nails into his shoulders while Johnny inched inside him carefully. No wonder he needed to prep him with three fingers. Johnny pushed in all the way until he was at the end, feeling his own mind black out at Taeyong’s tight walls around him, pulling him in like a vacuum.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, massaging his hips.

“Yes…” Taeyong stuttered out slowly, “Move…please.”

Johnny moved his hips slowly, being very careful not to injure him. Taeyong’s face was contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure as he slowly adjusted to Johnny’s size. “Harder.” He said. Johnny picked up the pace and with a slight twist, he hit the same bundle of nerves and Taeyong screamed in pleasure. Johnny took that as an invitation to go harder, making sure that he hit that same spot every single time.

“I wanna come…” Taeyong moaned. “Make me come Johnny please…”

“Fuck Yongie,” Johnny pushed his legs up to make space for him to drive his cock further into him. “Shit, you’re so tight.”

“I’m so close…” Taeyong could see stars in his vision. “So…close…”

“Touch yourself.” Johnny ordered. “Do it. Come on my cock.”

Taeyong reached down to touch his neglected member, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure. His orgasm hit him a few seconds later as his abdomen was covered in his own release. Taeyong’s nails would definitely leave a noticeable scar on Johnny’s shoulder as he moved his hips, riding out the last few waves of his orgasm.

“Babe, I’m so close…” Johnny said, his stomach tightening.

“Come in me.”

“Are you sure?”

“We’re both clean right?” Taeyong pulled him in close. “Do it please. Make me yours.”

Johnny didn’t need further permission. He let himself loose inside Taeyong, painting his inner walls with his release. He kissed Taeyong softly and gingerly, hips moving gently to finish out his orgasm. He pulled out slowly and fell on his back, completely spent and covered in sweat.

“Wow.” Taeyong mumbled.

“Yeah,” Johnny chuckled, lifting himself up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong tried to get up but his limbs were too weak to lift himself up. Johnny pulled him carefully. “That was something.”

“Was it everything you dreamt of?” Johnny grinned.

“It’s missing a coconut and the beaches of Hawaii, but it’s close.” Taeyong giggled, pulling himself up furthe to kiss Johnny on the lips.

“How long have you been in love with me?” Johnny asked, smiling from ear to ear.

“I should be asking you that question.” Taeyong huffed. “You move with the confidence of someone who has been thinking about this for some time.”

“I’ll tell you if you go on a date with me.”

“Deal.” Taeyong smiled as Johnny leaned in to kiss him. He was about to deepen it when Taeyong drew back and reached for his phone.

“Shit.” Taeyong sighed. “The kids are asking where we are.”

“Do we have to go?”

“We told them we would be there.”

“Yeah but I’m not hungry.” Johnny crawled on top of Taeyong and licked a stripe across his chest, tongue moving down to swirl around his perky nipple. “Not hungry for food at least.”

Taeyong tossed his phone aside and hooked his legs around Johnny’s waist. Thank god his hips were flexible.

**********************

“TAEYONG HYUNG!!!!!”

“I wish I could change my name.” Taeyong sighed as he massaged his temples. Donghyuck was screaming for him again. “Let someone else be called Taeyong for a week, please.”

“Not me.” Doyoung cringed in response. “I’d rather jump off a building than be you for a week.”

“TAEYONG HYUNG!!!!!!!!!”

“I’m coming!!!” Taeyong sighed as he got up from the dining table and walked to his room. He shook his head when he saw Donghyuck and Johnny scrambling around on the floor. “Now what?”

“Hyung, tell him to not text Mark.” Donghyuck looked up at Taeyong. “Please!”

“Johnny, don’t text Mark.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Johnny laughed. “I was going to call him!”

“Hyung!!!” Donghyuck slapped his arm.

“Donghyuck, don’t you think you should be over the whole shirtless exercising video by now? It’s already a couple of months.” Taeyong asked him.

“It’s not that, Johnny took a new video.”

“Oh? Of what?”

“Well, he was watching a compilation of Mark’s hip thrusts on YouTube,” Johnny started “and then he…OW!!!! GET OFF ME!!!” He tried to shake Donghyuck off his back.

“Play nice.” Taeyong shrugged, closing the door and leaving them to sort out their differences. The day went on as usual and when night fell, Johnny slipped into Taeyong’s room with something in his hand, hidden behind his back.

“Hi Taeyong.” He smiled sheepishly.

“What’s up?” Taeyong looked at him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What have you done?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Johnny blushed. “I just… I wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“Now that we’re a couple, I just feel like you should know about this.” Johnny handed the object in his hands to him. It was a hard drive, the same hard drive he used to store all his videos.

“Okay.” Taeyong took it and plugged it into the computer. “What’s the passcode?”

“Your birthday.”

Taeyong felt his heart race and his cheeks heat up as he keyed in the numbers 950701. Hundreds of folders popped up but only one caught his attention, and it was the one with his name on it. He clicked inside and dropped his jaw. He had no idea Johnny had so many photos and videos of him.

“You kept all these of me?” Taeyong turned to him.

“Yeah.” Johnny looked down at his hands shyly. “Is it creepy?”

“No,” Taeyong laughed softly, reaching for his hand. “I posed for most of these. I remember them.”

“You are my greatest muse Lee Taeyong.” Johnny pulled him off his gaming chair and kissed him deeply, letting his boyfriend cling to him like a monkey. He still couldn’t believe his best friend, his soulmate, the love of his life is here with him in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taeyong stroked his face gently. “Now, where’s your camera?”

“On the table. Why?”

Taeyong smiled sweetly. “Let’s make another clip to add to your special collection of me.” He took the camera and handed it to Johnny. “Film me while I come on your cock, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the most random smuts I have ever written, but I really enjoyed it, so I hope you guys do too hehehehehehehe for the record, please don't secretly film people without their permission, it's creepy as hell. Only Johnny can do this, so let's keep it that way HAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is just for fun and not meant to be taken seriously
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading and stay safe and healthy!


End file.
